Dance of Angels
by Tatenda
Summary: when life gives you lemons that smell like alcohol what do you do? read as a girl learns to become a exorcist with her lemon of a master.


**Please enjoy this story and write a review as the story progresses.**

**Thank you 3**

* * *

**Beginning**** song: Death parade op 1 **

* * *

Four people sat at a table one with a blank look on as if blinded by rage with spiky shoulder pads, next was a women with a pet monkey she had a beautiful outfit on, another one was of a slender man with a afro like hairstyle who was sketching in his notebook although the man next to the women and the scary rage guy looked very chilled, he was clearly drunk and clearly he was bored with his company of three others, all four were enjoying the little time of freedom from there usual duty as generals to the black order.

but one thing did happen that moment, one thing that would make thousands of dollars in damages.

"all right! i want all of you on the ground!" a man in a black dirty suit with brown hair, he looked around the age of 50 the least but he wasn't alone, he had 'friends' and among those friends was a young girl in a potato bag dress with dirty blonde hair falling in her eyes.

The man shot his gun in the air "alright now then if annoys y'all wanna die y'all hand over ya cash, ya jewellery and anything of value" he nodded to the girl who started to collect things of value in another potato sack when it came to the generals a slight glow could be seen in the drunk red head generals coat.

"hey mister! hand over hat thing thats shining!"

"oh? you talking to me?"

"yer! hand it over" the leader of the bandit group walked over "hey Nancy, what the hold up? huh? a glowing thing…hehe…well now what is this" the man reached over inside the red heads jacket with his gun to the red hair head.

as soon as he almost reached for the glowing thing the red haired man grabbed the bandit leaders wrist and broke it in one clean movement " ARH! you *&amp;%$ damn you" he shot at the man but after 10 minutes of firing at these generals the bandits had exhausted there bullets while all this was happening the girl named Nancy was hiding behind the bar with a blank look she never liked the sound of guns.

She never knew what peace was nor what simple meant, her life was neither peaceful nor simple. Her family abandoned her and mike found her, now she is a bandit that kills with out mercy and collects what ever she wants.

the gun fire had stopped and a song could be heard all of the men Nancy knew had stopped completely and had lowered there guns but they had faces as if they were being forced to do so, one more person appeared in front of a coffin shaped box she sung a wonderful song that made her cry.

"oh man, thanx to grave maria our butts are saved" the women said "hey cross! get your ass off the floor and stop showing off"

"come now Klaud you know i love the beauty of a women it send me to the floor begging to see more"

"idiot, huh were is the girl?"

"the innocence reacted to her, cross perhaps she..."

"dont move what is this! what have you done to mike and the others!" the girl pointed a gun to the four generals and doll like women.

"hey kid, your names Nancy right? thats a nice necklace you got there" the man named cross said "mind if i see it?"

"i'm pointing a GUN near you and yet your asking about my necklace?"

in one movement the artist had the necklace

"hey give that back!" she shot at him but again a flash then the gun was missing "h..h...how...M...m...monsters!" the girl tried to run but was stopped by a giant monkey "gah!"

the girl turned back to see the artist hand over the necklace and cross grabbed the glowing thing out his pocket and put it in the necklace it made bright green sparks then it settled.

"girl come here" cross said the doll sang a soft tune that made the girl walk against her own will toward the man, he put the necklace on the girl that glowed a bright green as if accepting the girl as its new master.

the girls memories flashed like light she heard her fav song in her head as if one of those moving picture shows.

Piano sonata no.14 in C sharp that was her song she loved so much.

* * *

_"mother, mother! swing me higher!" the girls mother pushed as hard as she could _

* * *

_"our daughter is a monster!" her father said "get rid of her she's...she's not normal...she is a disgrace to our family name!" _

_"NO she's just mis-understood!" her mother shouted_

_"she killed a rabbit and laughed!" _

* * *

_"missie, please stay calm" a African women in a maids outfit said_

_"your parents love you, they just don't understand you" the women continued "here have this, this necklace will keep you strong, it will keep you safe" she held a green jewel set in silver_

* * *

_"Run! missie! RUN!" the maid said while running with nancy while they heard everyone scream "WITCH!" "MONSTER!"_

_"go and don't turn back missie follow your heart" _

* * *

once the song had ended she fell and the glow on the necklace died down to a shimmer

"Rosie...i miss you"

she started to cry and whimper the artist hugged the girl

"i'm sorry but we had to do that you are an accommodator of innocence" the artist said looking at the girl "please come with us, we can help train you, you can help a lot of people" he looked at cross "well i think a certain man needs another apprentice in his life"

"me! why me!" cross looked at the artist "no way!"

"don't look at me! i have my hands full" klaud said

"nope not happening" the scary man said

"well i still have plenty of apprentices, your not busy cross all in favor for cross" the artist said smiling

"I" the three said except cross

"there we have it have fun cross" klaud said

the three generals said the cross

"oh COM ON! i already had a brat of an apprentice!"

"please let mike and the others go..." she stood up proud that she remembered that she was once a noble girl, once mike was released "id forgotten an important event in my life, mike, my friends i am of noble blood, i enjoyed my time with you but i think its best i go with him...i just got a feeling to trust him"

the man named mike sighed in annoyance "if you trust him i trust him pipsqueak"

after 2 hours of conversation in the holey bar filled with bullets the girl and cross were walking side by side in silence.

"so..kid why in you a potato bag?" cross looked sorta disgusted at the sight of her

"shut up"

"leave a 2 meter gap between us i don't want to be seen with such an ugly looking girl"

"YOU WANNA DIE!"

* * *

**ending song: Ouran high host club ending song**

* * *

**Extra:**

once at a fancy hotel cross had one of the finders named tobs get a cute little dress with pink frills with matching hair band and shoes.

"i am not wearing that!"

"your my apprentice so i tell you what to wear" cross said in a annoyed state

"nope!"

**1hr later**

"i hate you" nancy was in the outfit cross had approved of.

"sit down here" he pointed at the stool in front of him as he held a hair brush the girl sat down and let the man brush her hair, it felt nice to have someone care about her for a moment.


End file.
